The Terrific Date
by CreateAnInsaneWorld
Summary: After realizing that he likes Camille because she ignored him for a week and getting the courage to ask her out. Can Logan put together a memorable date in less then a day with the help of the guys, Jo and Stephanie? Last in the Aftermath Trilogy.
1. The Plea

_Finally, it's the long awaited sequel to **The Week is Over **and **The Terrible Week**. I know that it took me forever to get to it but I finally got hit with how to write the plot. _

_Now, the chapters are going to vary in length. They won't be shorter then a page in Word but no more then about three or four pages. Chapter 1 is most likely going to be the shortest of them seeing as this was only just a little more then a page. Now I'm aiming the whole story to be about maybe five chapters. Six the most._

_But anyways, I want to say a quick thanks to all of those who added the other two stories in the trilogy on their favorites lists and the reviews that you guys wrote. I loved them and I'm so glad that you like them._

_And now without further ado I give you **The Terrific Date.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I only own their albums, that is as close to owning them as I can get.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

As soon as the boys calmed down from their pillow war, something seemed to have dawned on Logan.

"I'm taking Camille out." he said. He could practically _feel_ the pressure resting on his shoulders. _Oh god, what did I just do?_ He thought hysterically.

He never really did do well under pressure.

"Yeah man." Carlos said, clapping him on the shoulder, "I mean it was a long time coming but _finally._" He finished with a wide grin. The Latino boy didn't seem to notice the panicked look on his friend's face. Thankfully, Kendall seemed to spot it.

"Logan. What's wrong?" the blonde asked. Logan turned dark petrified eyes on to his friend.

"Kendall. I'm taking Camille _out._" He repeated his words, his voice cracking slightly on the last word as it came out as a squeak.

"Yes, we know." Kendall said with a nod of his head, "I don't see the problem though." He told him, confused as to where the boy genius was taking this.

"It's _Camille_. How on earth am I going come up with a memorable date for her?" he asked, "Kendall you have to help. You just _have to man._" Logan ended his plea by fisting the green plaid shirt Kendall was wearing and looking desperately up at him for the answers. Kendall pushed Logan off of him.

"Relax. We'll help you. You just need to calm down." He said. Logan looked relieved at the fact that he would be getting help but it didn't seem to help him overall.

"And how exactly am I going to do that?" His tone of voice sounded almost rhetorical but the other three ignored it.

"By thinking like Camille." James spoke for the first time since the pillow fight.

_Because that is so easy, _Logan thought.

* * *

><p><em>And there you go. The first chapter. I hope you all liked.<em>

_Now, I just have one thing to ask to anyone who is interested. I'm looking for a beta for not only this story but for my story_ **_Here and Now. _**_I have about half of the fourth chapter written and been working on it on and off everyday for the past week. But I would also being asking on what would go in the chapters as well. I mean I know where I'm going with it but you had an idea or something then I would see what I could do. If anyone is interested just message me and we'll talk. I would seriously be so grateful for the help. And you will get credited for the work you put in the stories. _

_Anyways, reviews are loved and always apperciated. Plus they motivated me to go faster.  
>-ARF.<em>


	2. The Help

_Alright Chapter 2 is finally up. I'm a little surprised at how long it took me to write this. But I ended up getting stuck at one part._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I only own their two albums and that is it.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"So how do we think like Camille?" Carlos asked, looking at their shaggy haired best friend. Kendall and Logan turned to face him as well.

James just raised an eyebrow at the three, wondering how they didn't see what was right in front of their faces. He especially surprised that Kendall and Carlos didn't think of the idea. Or Logan for that matter, with him being the genius of the group.

"Who knows Camille the best?" He asked the trio. His question was answered with blanks looks that caused him snort in laughter. _Seriously, they see them everyday, _he thought.

"Jo and Stephanie."

The realization hit them instantly and James could tell that they felt incredibly stupid for seeing it in the first place.

"That's," Logan started, "actually a really good idea." he said looking dismayed, "I can't believe that I didn't think of that."

"Some genius you are." Carlos remarked.

Logan smacked him in the shoulder which caused the younger boy to retaliate. Before things could get worse Kendall stepped between the two of them.

"Not now. We need to find the girls." The blonde told them.

Both Carlos and Logan looked a little disgruntled that they were interrupted but knew that Kendall was right. Carlos, though, perked up when he realized he would see Stephanie.

The four boys left apartment 2J in search for the two girls.

They ended up finding them sitting by the pool laughing. Unfortunately, Camille was with them. All three of them looked up and smiled at the boys. Logan and Camille locked eyes causing Logan to let out a goofy grin and for her to show a slightly shy smile. Both of them were blushing lightly.

"Uh. Hey, sorry to interrupt but we were just wondering if we could talk to Jo and Stephanie really quick?" Kendall asked, trying not to be rude to Camille.

Camille, however, just smiled at them.

"It's okay. I have an audition at 12:30 anyway." She told them getting up. As she walked past Logan she gave him another gentle smile that he returned. He kept his eyes on her until she was out of sight. With a small sigh he turned back to his friends and was met with the amused looks on his friends faces. He frowned slightly.

"What?"

Stephanie and Jo glanced at each other and then back at Logan, "Aww." They said at the same time with big grins. He blushed again.

"This was a bad idea. I'm leaving." The boy genius muttered for them hear and tried to leave. However, Kendall and James grabbed him the arms and hauled him back to them.

"Let go of me. I'll think of something." He told them as he tried to loosen their grips on his arms. He kept squirming but they just held on tighter.

"Ignore him." Kendall told the girls, "But we need your help."

The girls glanced at each other again, this time in confusion, before looking back the guys.

"With what?"

"Logan asked Camille out and now needs to come up with a memorable date." James explained, "And we figured that since you're her best friends, that you could help us figure something out." Logan had stopped fighting them off and Kendall and James let him go. All four of the boys looked at them.

"Please?" They asked their hands out in front of them, all of them looking desperate but Logan looked the worse. His dark eyes were terrified of messing this up and his usual spiked hair was messy and his clothes wrinkled. It was slightly pathetic and to the girls they saw a boy worrying about making the girl he like happy.

Thank god they didn't realized that it was just from the pillow war that the boys had earlier.

The girls walked a little ways from the boys and started to whisper quietly to each other, looking back at them every once in a while. Finally, after what seemed like forever, when it really was just two minutes, they came back.

"Alright. We're in."

The boys sagged in relief.

"Good. Now let's head to our apartment to plan." Kendall said as the group started toward the elevator.

_Let's hope we find something, _Logan thought desperately.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it! I hope you all like it. I couldn't not for the life of me figure out how to get the girls in this chapter until it hit me. I felt so stupid.<em>

_Anyways on an off note. For those of you who had noticed that I put up a new BTR story called **Big Time Rush Goes ABC**, I am WORKING on it. I just had to take it down because someone had reported it because it was 'not an actual chapter for a story' Whatever. Pissed me off because it's not like I am the only one who does it. Anyways, until I finished writing the chapters for it you won't see it. I'll probably start posting once I have at least ten chapters finished. _

_So, reviews are loved and make me go faster! It's true they do. LOL.  
>-ARF.<em>


	3. The Plan

_I am SO sorry about the late update, but half into writing it writers block decided to be mean and punch me in the face, but alas! I conquered it for now. I finished this chapter and got started writing chapter 4.**  
><strong>_

_I know it's small, but these chapters are going to be short. I hope the wait was worth it however._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush nor do I own Casablanca or Monty Python and the Holy Grail. I never will either.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The air was thick with tension as the group of teens sat in the apartment 2J. Carlos and James were on the ends of the orange couch. Stephanie was next to Carlos and Jo next to James. Finally, Logan was in the middle. Kendall stood in front of them with a white board next to him.

Logan had his arms crossed against his chest as he alternated his glare from his blonde friend and the board. Especially at the words written on said bored.

_**The Desperate Attempt of the Perfect Logan-Camille Date**_

"Is the title really necessary?" He asked Kendall, simply hating the fact that it made him sound completely pathetic.

"Yes. It is. Now shush." Kendall told him with a look before looking at the girls, "Okay. So what would Camille's ideal date be?"

Both Jo and Stephanie glanced at each other and had a whispered conversation. As it continued for more than five minutes the guys, especially Logan, started to grow impatient.

"Anything?" Logan asked, his voice cracking as the panic that he was feeling became a little more apparent.

"Take her some where she would enjoy, something to appeal to her interests, but don't go overboard. Keep it casual." Jo started and Kendall hastily wrote everything down onto the white board, "For food-no fast food, but nothing over the top either. Again you're keeping it casual. So a diner would be good."

"Make sure it's something unique and make sure you have something equally different planned too. Not a movie in a theater, but a drive-in maybe." Stephanie continued.

As they talked and formulated the date, Logan had to worry that they wouldn't get everything ready in time.

"Guys, this is all great, but can we actually pull it off in time? Its 3:30 right now and I'm picking her up at 7. We still need to find a diner and a drive-in. Plus," He paused to take a breath, "I need to find something to wear."

There was a silence after Logan's words as they processed what he had said.

Jo stood up, a determined look in her eyes, "Okay. This is what we're going to do; Kendall and Stephanie will find the drive-in, Carlos and I will find the diner and James will help you find something to wear." The guys stared at her as she stood in front of them, "Well, what are you still standing here for? Go, go!" She clapped her hands at them, making them move quickly.

James grabbed Logan by the arm as they walked into their shared room.

Kendall and Stephanie went to the counter top where his computer rested. Opening the device, he looked up where there would a be local drive-in.

"Okay. It looks like there's one about ten miles from here." Kendall stated looking over the listings, "And it seems to be the closet one too."

"Check the reviews." Stephanie told him, "We don't want to send them to a crappy one." She said as an afterthought as he moved to the comment section of the website.

They scrolled through the reviews, cringing at someone of the things people had to say about the place.

"Right. Well that one is no good." Kendall said with a shudder after reading something about witnessing what sounded a lot like a drug deal.

"We keep looking then."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the room, Carlos and Jo were on the boy's own computer, looking for a diner that was cheap enough for a teenage boy's budget, but still nice enough to take a date.<p>

They were having better luck then the others.

"Fede & Fedeltà Café." Jo pronounced the Italian language with some difficulty, but despite the foreign name, the café had an easy to read menu and they were reasonably priced too.

"They both love Italian food so it's a safe bet that this is a good place for them, right?" Carlos asked to make sure they agreed.

At Jo's nod, Carlos quickly looked if they could make a quick reservation.

Sighing in relief, they waited to make the reservation as they informed the other two of the progress.

"We found a place for them to eat. Did you find anything?" Jo asked her friends after about ten minutes. They had separated with their tasks nearly a half an hour ago.

"Not yet. Everything we find is a dive." Stephanie informed her absentmindedly as she read through various reviews on the different drive-in. "Wait-wait go back. Kendall, go back." She shouted excitedly, smacking her hand on his shoulder for him do what she said, "There-there! I've actually been there. I can't believe I didn't think about it before. It's a family owned place, the service is nice, there's no crime going on, and it's_ clean_."

"Prefect. What are they playing?" Jo asked as she stood up to walk over to them.

"It's seems to be Classic Night." Kendall read the ad, "So, they had _Casablanca_ playing at 5, but that will be over if they eat first. After that it's," He squinted his eyes to make sure he read the title right, "Well I didn't see that coming. It's _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_ at 7."

"That's the movie they'll see." Jo stated causing the guys to look at her weirdly. "What? She loves that movie. It's her favorite and we know Logan will like it. It seems like his kind of movie."

"What seems like my kind of movie?" The boy in question asked from behind him.

They turned around to see Logan looking at them curiously with James standing behind him observing his work with pride.

Logan Mitchell looked _good_.


	4. The Wardrobe

_I am so sorry for the late update. I am ashamed to admitted it, but I had gotten a bad case of writers block for this story, but it came back finally and I started on the next chapter._

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Never will._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

James grabbed Logan by the arm as they walked into their shared room.

"Ow! Would you let me go?" Logan snapped at the back of James' head.

"No."

"James-"

"No."

"But James-"

"No."

"_James!"_

"What?" He whirled around to face the smaller boy.

"You past our room." Logan said, pointing down the hall behind them where their room was.

James looked around them before looking to where his friend was pointing and gaining a sheepishly expression on his face. "Oh."

He shoved the other boy in the direction of the room as he started planning out what his friend could wear for his date.

Something simple, but not too simple.

Something classy, but not obnoxiously so.

Something nice, but not to over the top.

"Go take a shower." James ordered as he walked toward the closet that held their clothes.

"But-"

"Go. Now." He pointed towards the way to the bathroom.

Logan huffed and rolled his eyes, but did what he was told; leaving the other boy to decide what he was going to wear. He swallowed thickly suddenly afraid of what was coming to him.

As Logan left the room, James stared hard at the clothing in front of him. Trying to figure out what would be appropriate for his friends date.

A pair of fitted dark wash jeans were pulled out and tossed onto the bed.

He continued to skim through the shirts, grabbing them to get a better look before eventually putting them back for not liking them until he pulled out a white button up shirt and a dark navy blue t-shirt to wear under. He also grabbed a pair of black Converses.

He looked over the outfit debating on changing or adding anything.

The whole process took him about a half hour when he noticed that Logan hadn't come back from his shower. He was just wondering if he should check on his friend when he walked in, a towel around his waist and another drying his hair.

"Put that on." James said pointing to the pile of clothes on the bed before walking out, not giving him the chance to argue.

He stood in the hallway, pacing a little as he started doubting the white button up, thinking he should've gone with black or maybe a gray.

The door flew up, pausing his rapid thoughts and his pacing. Looking over his friend, he noted that the white was a better choice than black or gray.

The jeans fitted him nicely without the constricting his movements too much as the t-shirt clung to his still developing torso. He had button the white dress shirt leaving only the top two buttons undone and rolled his sleeves up to his elbow.

His hair was spike and still slightly wet as water droplets stuck to the dark colored strands.

James nodded approvingly. "I am awesome." He boasted causing Logan to roll his eyes before pushing passed him towards the living room.

"…know Logan will like it. It seems like his kind of movie." He heard Jo tell the others.

"What seems like my kind of movie?" He asked startling his friends as they turned around to face him.

He was met with silence after his question as they stared at him. Beginning to feel uncomfortable with the attention, he started to fidget.

"Well?"

His fidgeting became even worse when Stephanie and Jo came up to him and began to circle him taking in his clothing.

His eyes flashed between the two of them while they occasionally glanced at each other and seemingly had a conversation with absolutely no words what so ever.

"You look _good._" Stephanie announced after a few minutes stopping to stand in front him.

Jo nodded in agreement as she came up next to her friend, "Casual enough that you won't be awkward, but still formal enough for a first date."

He gazed at them still not convinced, "You're sure?"

They glanced at each other one last time before nodding finally.

"Yes." They said together with conviction.

He deflated with relief.

"Thank god." He muttered causing his friends to laugh at him. He shrugged it off with a small glare at them before looking back at the girls.

"So, where am I taking her?"

* * *

><p><em>So there you guys go!<em>

_Hoped you all liked it. I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days. In theory, but we'll just have to see._

_Reviews are loved._

_-ARF_


End file.
